Blitzer
Blitzer is a shooter game released on Newgrounds on November 17, 2013 by Silver Games. It was featured on Pixel Love on December 30, 2013 as the final feature for the year. The player controls a Blitzer whose goal is to destroy spawners in order to level up. Controls * or - Move * or - Jump * - Shoot (hold for continuous fire) Gameplay The game centres around a single Blitzer who is placed in an area with multiple spawners surrounding it. Periodically, robot enemies known as baddies emerge from these spawners and will try to attack the Blitzer. The player's goal is to destroy the spawners found around the map, adding money to their score as a result. Shooting baddies also results in an increase in money. After destroying all the designated spawners in the map, the player gets a chance to upgrade their Blitzer before the second wave of spawners appears. Taking damage from baddies decreases the amount of money the player currently has. This amount is more than the amount the player receives from killing a baddie. If the money the player has lost due to damage falls to 0, the game is over automatically. One spawner is added to the level for every preceding level completed. The game starts with one spawner, which, once destroyed, adds a single spawner to the subsequent level. The number of spawners destroyed is equivalent to the level which the player is currently in. Modes The player can select from two different modes to play the game in. Each mode requires a certain level to be beaten in order to claim victory. Modes remain locked until their previous mode has been completed. Numbers for each mode are: 5, 10 and 20 which correspond to the level necessary to beat. *'Classic' - Money is subtracted from the player's quota whenever the blitzer takes damage. For every level beaten up until the last, the player has the opportunity to upgrade their blitzer by spending some of the money they have earned in previous levels. *'Hardcore' - No upgrades are provided, and any single hit from a baddie's bullet instantly kills the blitzer. Maps Blitzer can be played in three unique areas. Each mode must be beaten individually according to the map it is played on. *'Happy Valley' - The background of this area has clouds scattered across a blue sky. Multiple floating platforms are present. The ground is also covered with a thin layer of green. *'Sacred Mountain' - This area is a single platform, mostly coloured grey. Multiple steps are present in the mountain. A layer of snow covers the surface. *'Volcano of Doom' - Scattered platforms are positioned over a pit of lava. Any enemy or Blitzer that falls into the pit will die. Victory messages When the player completes a stage, they will receive a message from the "Victory!" screen. Each stage within each map has its own unique text displayed on the screen. Classic Hardcore Components *'Baddies' - The only enemies of the game. *'Spawners' - Where enemies appear from *'Lava' - Kills any living entity on contact. *'Ground' - When shot at multiple times, it disappears, allowing baddies and the Blitzer to fall through it. Soundtrack External links *Blitzer blog post on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Games developed with Flixel